


Sometimes the Hardest Choices to Make are Pain to Our Soul (but it's really for the best)

by KilluMeruSupremacy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Enemies to Enemies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluMeruSupremacy/pseuds/KilluMeruSupremacy
Summary: a killumeru fic
Relationships: Meruem/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sometimes the Hardest Choices to Make are Pain to Our Soul (but it's really for the best)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Killua slamdunks Meruem into a trashcan. He is not into ninja turtles.


End file.
